Good Luck
by gingersnapped907
Summary: The 9th in my series of "Deleted Scenes" This is my take on what ended up on the cutting room floor. A conversation between Sharon and Andy about their missed dinner date. Misssed because Andy is a man of honor and likes to help others as much as Sharon does.


**_~Good Luck~_**

 _My fill-in for 409_

* * *

"You did say to call when I got the chance. It's not too late is it?" Andy asked cautiously.

"No, Andy is never too late for you to call me. You know that." Sharon sat up in bed to get a little more comfortable. She always looked forward to talking to Andy, "I wasn't asleep yet anyways."

He could tell by the sound of her voice Sharon was tired. He didn't want to wake her but just before he left that day to take Gustavo home with him she did ask him to call her tonight. "So, were you waiting up for my call?" He asked jokingly.

Taking a deep breath Sharon answered honestly. "You know for some reason lately I can't fall asleep until I've talked to you, Andy. I haven't quite figured out why that is." It had become "their thing" to talk on the phone at night before bed and she had become use to it. More so then she had realized until this moment.

What Sharon just admitted made Andy sit up in bed with his eyes wide open. Not wanting to really get into anything too deep over the phone and their "dating" was still new. So Andy used humor to cover his surprise, "Hey, maybe the sound of my voice bores you to sleep."

Sharon laughed quietly at that. She knew Andy was joking around to help ease the situation she had just created by saying what she said but Sharon wasn't done yet. "Well, I know you're half right. It's the sound of your voice that helps me sleep, yes. But also because it just help me relax when we talk at the end of the day." Though she was only being half honest with him and if she was completely honest with herself she would admit that Andy's voice also woke up feelings and desires in her that she had long since buried. She wasn't sure if she was ready to explore that just yet. She really did want to do this the "old fashion" way with Andy and it was taking courage on both their parts to put everything on the line to be together. Taylor had laughed when Andy said they could go back to being just very good friends. Sharon understood why, because it was rare, very rare for two people to go from friendship to a relationship and then back to just a friendship. Especially when the couple worked together as closely and as well as she and Andy did.

He couldn't remember Sharon being this open to him before. Andy knew on the nights they didn't have time to have dinner or go out on a date. She liked to at least talk on the phone before going to bed. It was just something they did on a regular basis nowadays. Though he only now found out why. He had enjoyed talking to her any chance he could, it helped him de-stress from the kind of days they had. It was nice to be able to talk about work without having to explain too much. She was there and had lived it too she understood with one word or it only took a look to get what the other was feeling. Andy figured if Sharon was going to open up to him, he would let her know how he felt talking to her too. "Funny, because Sharon hearing your voice, anytime of the day in fact, has the opposite affect on me." He paused and listened wondering if he had pushed it too far this time. Andy thought to himself as he waited for her to responded, when he heard Sharon's voice it did not put him to sleep. It did exactly what he told her it had an opposite affect that awoke and stirred up things in him that he hadn't felt in a long time.

She sat quietly thinking about what Andy had just said. Sharon had been trying to slowly let him know what she was feeling. She couldn't say too much because she was still figuring all this out herself. She tilted her head then reached around behind her to straighten the pillow that was supporting her neck. Since she was still trying to get comfortable, she wanted to continue to talk to Andy but not get a kink in her neck. She really did like talking to Andy and this was something they had been sharing for a while now. These late nights, lying in bed talks helped them both really get to know each other. Sharon had thought this whole time it would be impossible to date someone you work with but it actually was rather easy. Sharon got to see him during the day or even into the night when they had a case to solve that ran days long. The bonus was they didn't have to explain what they did at work all day, to the other. They could exchange all they needed to say by a few words or a glance. Both been there and knew what had happened. It was so much easier then trying to explain that to someone not in their business about a case or why they couldn't talk about an on going case. Through her thoughts she heard a quiet if not a bit questionable voice ask her, "Sharon? See, I did bore you to sleep. Didn't I?"

Sharon sat up and crossed her legs and softly said to him, "Nope, Andy you didn't. I was just thinking. Sorry about that."

That peaked Andy's interest. "You drift off thinking? No way." He laughed at the thought of her rolling her eyes at him. "Would you care to elaborate on what exactly you were thinking about, Captain?" He knew they were taking this slow "old fashionably" slow but he wouldn't have it any other way with her. It just meant more time to spend together and more time flirting with Sharon. It was his new favorite thing to do with her. She had surprised him when she started it in the office though. It was just an innocent look here or there or a smile that turned to a smirk. Andy needed to kick the covers off his legs now because he was getting too hot; thinking of Sharon always did that to him. When he noticed she didn't answer his question he changed the subject for her. He didn't really except an answer anyways. "Oh sorry, I screwed up our date tonight and we couldn't go out to dinner and the movie we had planned. It just slipped out about me taking Gustavo to my place for the night. It really did seem he could use a friend to talk to."

Ignoring the first question when she picked up on the worry in Andy's voice Sharon quickly answered, "No, don't even think twice about that. I understand and I completely agree with you. He did need a friend and it was very nice of you to offer. What you did help build a bond between him and you, it showed Gus that you were only trying to help." Sharon was happy and a bit proud of the way Andy stepped up to help. He never had a problem discussing his personal life if it helped others. Sharon and he were different in that aspect of their lives. When he came in her office and had asked, "Why don't I take him home with me?" Rusty, Andrea, and herself were surprised by his offer, but then Andy continued to explain why. "He lost his family and feels guilty. I can relate to some of that." It did affect her on how much Andy had and still had to go through to try and prove he's worthy of being father and good man. Sharon just couldn't help show her feeling for him on her face. She knew very well it was in her smile and shining in her eyes. All he was doing was making her care for him even more. It seemed those feeling ran deeper and deeper as the two of them got to know each other in was they hadn't before. It had taken Andrea's interruption of the moment that snapped her out of the trance that his caring brown eyes held her in.

After Sharon had gone quiet once again, he knew she was back inside her over-thinking head of hers, Andy added, "It worked for us with Gus, but I did miss going out with you. I don't know if Rusty told you yet, but I meant what I said to the kid. I will do everything in my powers to find Paloma. The problem as we've learned the hard way in this business is sometimes we don't like the end results. I know Rusty thinks we lie to get information out of suspects but that's about saving lives and getting idiot murders off the streets." Andy paused for a moment took a breath to steady his nerves as he tried to explain to her, "I wouldn't lie about something like this and when I give my word, I stick to it." If he were lucky he thought, maybe Sharon would see that it wasn't just her son he was talking about but the two of them too. Andy finished with, "I also told him that on my honor as a LAPD detective, I swear that I will find Paloma and I intend to do it. But Sharon I just hope Rusty doesn't hold me responsible for the outcome. I know he is against foster care but that might be what happens."

Sharon ran her fingers through her hair then tucked it behind her ear as she listen to what Andy was saying. She was picking up on the things he was saying but was hidden within his words. She started by agreeing with Andy about what could happen if they find the young girl. "Yes, all very true. Let's just hope we find Paloma alive and we find her before anybody else does that might be looking for her." Wanting to chance the subject, Sharon didn't want to talk about Gus, Marianna's or Paloma anymore. So she said, "I also have no doubt and full confidence in you that once you put your mind to something there's no stopping until you get what you want. We both do have that in common though." She waited to see if he was awake enough to get what she as saying. When it was still quiet on his end of the line she added on a low voice, "Oh and Lieutenant, you asked earlier what I was thinking about, well I was thinking about you."

Andy was completely wide-awake now and sitting up against his headboard. What was she trying to do to him? He had called to make sure they could sleep tonight but things were taking a different turn. Now he would be up all night, thinking about her, thinking about him as she lay in bed. He decide to flirt back with her, "Have I ever told you, I do like the way you say you are under arrest?"

She was now twirling the end of her hair around her fingers feeling like she was a lot younger then her actual age. Andy just did that to her and as she laughed she said, "No, you haven't but you do. Apparently."

Going back to a safer subject Andy asked, "So you're not upset about missing a date with me?" He tried to sound hurt.

"Of course not." She heard him gasp when she acted like it didn't matter to her that they didn't have their date tonight. Sharon laughed again as she could picture Andy bringing a hand to his heart as if she broke it with her words. "Really though, Andy what you did for Gus was more important then dinner and a movie. Besides, I'll just have you make up to me tomorrow."

Liking this other side of Sharon that came out when they had their late night talks. Andy expressed just how much he liked the more daring woman he was talking to by saying, "Oh, Sharon, you better be ready at 7 tomorrow night. Because I'm sure I can find a way to make you forget we missed a date."

Sharon dragged the words out as she challenged him in a low whispered voice, "good luck...with that."

They both hung up happy and with smiles on their face. Sharon and Andy quickly fell asleep that night thinking how much their luck had changed for the good, in way of relationships by letting a friendship slowly develop into something more.

* * *

 _A special thank you to my personal adviser Amie for all that she does for me. And my personal "cheerleader" Melissa for helping me brainstorm my idea for this fic and for talking me out of a complete meltdown and stopping me from deleting this own entire fic. Still not sure about it but anywho it's posted now. Also a thank you to Emily for volunteering to beta for me._

 _As I've said before I have made some amazing friendships in this Major Crimes fandom that I'm positive will continue to live on and on._


End file.
